fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiation (Pure's)
Radiation Radiation is a superior element, which requires the player to have Acid, Explosion and 225 diamonds, costing a total of 2625 diamonds in total. Radiation has deadly capabilities, greater poison, a debuff called "Ailing" and buff called "Intoxicated". Radiation may be strong and has a great bond with Acid, it requires precised aiming skills, patience and strong defensive genes. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : High Speed : Average Spells Nuclear Bombardment Shoots a small amount of nuke bombs with extreme weight on them, creating a bigger explosion the more they are compressed to each other. --> As you extend both arms, you shoot a very few amount of strong nuclear bombs shot forward, each dealing 32 ~ 64 damage and 15 poison damage per 0.5 seconds for 8 seconds, together with a 0.5 second stun. Requires long charging between intervals : * Instant Click ~ 1 second -> '''2 nuke bombs * '''Charging (2 ~ 4 seconds) -> '''3 nuke bombs * '''Charging (5 ~ 6 seconds) -> '''4 nuke bombs * '''Fully Charged (7 seconds) -> '''6 nuke bombs Full damage can be around 304 ~ 624 damage. Each nuke bomb requires perfect aiming, because each are shot automatically after each one, and have an extremely incredible weight, which can be a reason why they have a very short range. Each explosion it make can reach 6 studs radius, which expands towards a maximum of 36 stud range when all of them are compressed to each other. This multi projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 350 mana '' '''Radioactive Light Delivers a toxic explosion around them, which then releases light that has radioactive fission within it, damaging and blinding whatever what may be on their path. --> You can use this spell as you cast it for Instant Click ~ 3 seconds to adjust area of effect. This delivers a large toxic explosion around them within 10 studs, which deals 75 ~ 150 damage to opponents near it, then creates an extremely thick smoke that poisons opponents inside it with 20 ~ 40 PSD (poison damage) which reaches 20 studs radius. When the smoke fades after 4.6 seconds, a bright, almost-heavenly light with 2 beams, most probably contains radiation inside it, appears meters above them. It spins around in different motions, randomly hitting opponents and dealing 50 ~ 90 damage to them and blinds them for 1.5 seconds. The spinning light lasts for 5 seconds. This close range spell has a 14 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 1400 shards Contaminations Drives a small jet, projecting poisonous smoke along their way which blocks players' screen with fog and damaging them. --> A small jet appears right above the user's head as they bounce inside of it. They will travel at a maximum range of 35 studs range. The jet they are riding in is controllable and can travel upward. As the jet flies, it leaves poisonous smoke behind it coming from the smoke engine. This smoke covers anyone's screen with fog and deals 18 ~ 30 damage per 0.5 seconds to those opponents inside the smoke. Once the jet vanishes, the user gains a buff named "Intoxicated". This buff gives you immunity to poisoning and has 8% chance to convert damage they took into more power. This buff lasts for 10 seconds. This travelling spell has an 11 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 1800 shards * Note : '''Intoxicated can be helpful against Acid users. '''Francium -223 Bombards an area by lobbing a large blast filled with a radioactive substance, diminishing opponents and giving them ailing. '' --> Rolls both hands for 3 seconds, from which forms a large, green and cyan blast that has Francium -223 contained inside of it. This blast can only be shot at the direction you are facing and not where the cursor is located. This blast has 20% gravity in it. When the blast explodes or hits an opponent, it explodes into a scattering smoke instead of the default blast caused by most projectiles. The initial damage is 180 ~ 360 damage. Poison damage from the smoke is 16 ~ 32 DMG per 0.5 seconds when they in it. This also gives the opponents a debuff called 'Ailing'. This debuff gives opponents 45% less speed, +2 seconds in their spells' cooldown (triggered until the victim dies), and they grow bumpy lump appendages around their body, making them a somehow larger target and offers them difficulty walking. These effects last for 6.5 seconds. This projectile spell has a 12 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 400 mana and costs 2200 shards Uranium -238 Summons a troupe of explosions around them, paralyzing opponents around them and spontaneously damaging them. Each explosion secretes toxic smoke that adds up damage. --> Both hands raised, with the symbol of Radiation expanding towards a 30 stud range, multiple explosions appear at random areas within range. Each explosion paralyzes opponents for the duration of this spell. It delivers 23 ~ 48 damage to opponents and 10 PSD per second. The destructive explosions excrete toxic smoke that does 13 ~ 34 damage which deplete victims' health for 0.5 seconds, and doesn't stack. This will last for 12 seconds. It could actually deal damage over 1000 if your defense is 75 below. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 45 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 2500 shards